Mercenaries/Session 5
20:00 < abudhabi> Alrighty. We have critical mass of players, at least. We can begin. 20:01 < abudhabi> Kryzzyx, presumably, rests and recuperates. Early morning, his car is delivered to the spaceport. It looks a bit better for wear than you last saw it. 20:01 < abudhabi> Slick can be found in its entrails. 20:02 * Kryzzyx immediately runs to the car and hugs it, he then opens the door and starts digging in the driver's compartment tapping for Slick to come out. The little robot pokes its sensors from under the hood, retracts its tool arms, and crawls into the bug man's fushia-blood stained clothing 20:05 < abudhabi> Remmon: You receive an electronic message! 20:05 -!- Remmon is now known as Arthur 20:05 * Arthur checks his messages 20:06 < abudhabi> Arthur: It's an invoice from the vehicle renting business at the spaceport. They're billing you 100k for crashing the air raft. 20:07 < abudhabi> (It would have been more, but it turned out to be recoverable.) 20:07 < abudhabi> Arthur: The news reports several dead terrorists, but no captures. There might have been, though, given how totalitarian the local government is. 20:08 * Arthur tries to find out if any of the terrorists were captured 20:08 < abudhabi> The only captives were from two days ago, the monk-impersonators. 20:08 * Arthur tries to find out what group(s) they were affliated with. 20:09 < abudhabi> How are you finding that out? 20:09 < Arthur> Calling around whatever local government/police contacts I have. I shall happily abuse the broker's contacts as well, he might be useful. 20:11 < abudhabi> Arthur: You discover that they're likely to be members of the Scaladon Liberation Front, an underground group with enmity of everyone. They appear to be trying to overthrow the government. 20:11 -!- Liam Liam@Nightstar-nc2ac1.range86-140.btcentralplus.com has joined #Traveller 20:12 -!- Liam is now known as nev 20:12 * Arthur tries to discover an adress, physical or digital, to contact them at. 20:14 < abudhabi> Arthur: Every member of the SLF has a standing kill-on-sight warrant on their heads. If they had an address, that'd only serve as a convenient target for the government to burn down immediately. 20:14 < abudhabi> Of course, you could try to locate one of their covert cells... 20:15 < abudhabi> nev: http://pastebin.com/Mf1k6W6g 20:16 < abudhabi> Arthur: At the moment, you can't find any of their sites. They get taken down as soon as they come up, apparently. 20:16 < Arthur> Drat. How am I supposed to send them the bill like this? 20:17 < nev> "well, how would you go about joining a group like this?" 20:17 * Kryzzyx limps over to Arthur and nev talking. The bug thing seems a lot happier now that he's reunited with his little mechanical buddy. 20:18 < Arthur> "An excellent question. But given their state of terrorists and our state of being mercenaries at the top of their kill list, I don't think that's going to be easy." 20:18 < nev> "true, but if you can work out how they recurit members you can work out how to contact them" 20:19 < Arthur> "Oh well. Worth a try I suppose." 20:19 * Arthur tries to find out the SLF recruits members. Without leaving the spaceport of course. 20:19 < abudhabi> Arthur: Int Computers. 20:20 < Arthur> !2d6-1 20:20 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "2d6-1": (2+5)-1. Total: 6. 20:20 * Arthur gets Pamuax to find out how the SLF recruits members. Without leaving the spaceport. 20:21 < abudhabi> !roll 2d6+5 20:21 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+5": (1+3)+5. Total: 9. 20:22 < abudhabi> Arthur: Pamaux hands you a government brochure warning against joining any hobby groups one suspects to be affiliated with the SLF, report any SLF graffitti, and not to venture at night into the slums, where SLF sentiment is strongest. 20:24 * Arthur doesn't feel like wandering into the slums at night. 20:24 < abudhabi> Your searches bring you to late morning. The VIP comms Arthur. 20:24 * Arthur answers the comm 20:25 < abudhabi> @Good morning, Captain. My negotiations are concluded here. When can we leave for Nekrino?@ 20:26 < abudhabi> (Reminder: I believe you wanted to take cargo.) 20:26 < Arthur> @We need to load some cargo and then we should be good to go.@ 20:27 * Kryzzyx goes about his morning trying to keep off his feet as much as possible and keep his wounds clean and dry. When he has any energy he goes back to the Speedle to try and clean up the gore and help Slick fix the broken components and remove and inventory the destroyed ones. 20:27 < abudhabi> To find a broker online: Edu Comp +6. You can find more than one, but each roll after the first is a cumulative -1 modifier. This takes 10-60 minutes. 20:28 < abudhabi> You can also look in person, with Edu/Soc + Broker, but the base time is 1-6 days. 20:28 < abudhabi> (Also +6, because of spaceport.) 20:29 < nev> @how long do we have Arthur?@ 20:29 < abudhabi> Negotiating prices is Int/Soc + Broker. 20:29 < Arthur> "Try to get us some cargo in a few hours." 20:29 < nev> "ok, I'll go use one of the computers rather than visit in person" 20:30 < nev> !r 2d6+5 : Computer + Edu + 6 20:30 * Arthur contacts their broker to see if he can't deal with the air/raft crash aftermath. 20:30 < nev> ! 2d6+5 : Computer + Edu + 6 20:31 < nev> !2d6+5 : Computer + Edu + 6 20:31 < PainBot> nev rolled "Computer + Edu + 6": (5+5)+5. Total: 15. 20:31 < abudhabi> The VIP's agent recommends bringing: Pharmaceuticals, Spices, Textiles, Luxury Consumables, Medical Supplies, Advanced Electronics. Any of these will get +2 to sell on Nekrino. 20:31 < abudhabi> 60 dtons of space. 20:32 < abudhabi> !roll 2d6,1d6 20:32 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6,1d6": (3+5), (4+1), (6+2), (6+4), (4+3), (3+5). Total: 8 5 8 10 7 8. 20:32 < nev> "Arthur - I have some goods we can ship - is there a trading fund at all?" 20:32 < abudhabi> 35, 41, 62, 64, 43, 35. 20:33 < Arthur> "Not at the moment. I can spare thirty grand to get us started." 20:33 < Arthur> (Ed, get on Mumble?) 20:33 < natsu> "I can spare 16k" 20:34 < nev> "Ok, I'd suggest we all put equal amounts into a fund - it will be easier to work out shares at the end, so how about 15k for each of us?" 20:35 < Kryzzyx> ((ok, was away for the weekend so gotta unpack laptop)) 20:35 < abudhabi> nev: This supplier has all the Basic (Foo) goods 1d6*10 tons each, 2d6 tons of Luxury Goods, 1d6*10 tons of Petrochemicals, 1d6*10 tons ofPolymers. 20:35 < Kryzzyx> ((brb)) 20:35 -!- BurnEdOutLappy gwug@Nightstar-d1iul7.customer.broadstripe.net has joined #Traveller 20:35 < nev> "or we can all put in different amounts and I can work out shares - what would everyone rarther do?" 20:37 < Arthur> "Find out how much we need to fill our cargohold. If we can do that with fifteen grand each, sure. Otherwise, I'll happily throw in more." 20:38 < abudhabi> !roll 1d6*10 20:38 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "1d6*10": (4)*10. Total: 40. 20:38 < abudhabi> nev: Took you 40 minutes to find this supplier, BTW. 20:38 < nev> "will do, I'll go investigate" 20:41 < abudhabi> Traveller: Doing Maths For Fun. 20:43 < nev> !2d6+4 :computer+edu+6-1 (find another broker) 20:43 < PainBot> nev rolled "computer+edu+6-1 (find another broker)": (4+4)+4. Total: 12. 20:43 < abudhabi> !roll 2d6,1d6 20:43 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6,1d6": (2+2), (6+4), (6+4), (1+2), (3+3). Total: 4 10 10 3 6. 20:43 < abudhabi> 22, 64, 64, 12, 33. 20:44 < abudhabi> This guy has all the Basic stuff at 1d6*10, except Basic Machine Parts, of which he has 2d6*10, Advanced Machine Parts 1d6*5, Live Animals 1d6*10. 20:44 < abudhabi> !1d6*10 20:44 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "1d6*10": (1)*10. Total: 10. 20:45 < abudhabi> Time spent searching: 50 minutes so far. 20:45 < nev> !r 2d6+3 : Comp+Edu+6-2 (find ANOTHER broker) 20:45 < nev> !2d6+3 : Comp+Edu+6-2 (find ANOTHER broker) 20:45 < PainBot> nev rolled "Comp+Edu+6-2 (find ANOTHER broker)": (5+4)+3. Total: 12. 20:45 < abudhabi> !roll 2d6,1d6 20:45 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6,1d6": (6+3), (5+2), (6+4), (2+6), (6+2), (3+3). Total: 9 7 10 8 8 6. 20:45 < abudhabi> 52, 26, 33. 20:46 < abudhabi> Textiles 1d6*10, Biochemicals 1d6*5, Live Animals 1d6*10. 20:46 < abudhabi> !d6*10 20:46 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "d6*10": (2)*10. Total: 20. 20:46 < abudhabi> Time spent looking: 70 minutes. 20:47 < nev> "theres nothing that will shift easily but I think I can haggle down these textile prices so we can make a profit" 20:47 < abudhabi> !roll 1d6*10 20:47 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "1d6*10": (2)*10. Total: 20. 20:47 < abudhabi> 20 dtons. 20:48 < abudhabi> 3d6 + Broker + Int/Soc + modifiers (none) to haggle price. 20:48 < abudhabi> Note the 3. 20:48 * nev will attempt to contact the seller to arrange to buy the textiles 20:49 < nev> !3d6+1+2 20:49 < PainBot> nev rolled "3d6+1+2": (4+2+6)+1+2. Total: 15. 20:49 < abudhabi> 75% base price. 20:49 < abudhabi> !roll 3000*0.75 20:49 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "3000*0.75": 3000*0.75. Total: 2250. 20:49 < abudhabi> You can get the textiles at 2250 Cr/ton. 20:50 < nev> !(3000*20)*0.75 : price for all 20t 20:50 < PainBot> nev rolled "price for all 20t": (3000*20)*0.75. Total: 45000. 20:50 < abudhabi> Scaladon. 20:51 * nev will agree to purchase these items at that price 20:51 < abudhabi> They will be delivered to the spaceport within the hour. 20:51 < nev> ((purchased 20 tons of Textiles @ 2250Cr per unit)) 20:53 < abudhabi> The agent's recommendations give +2 to sell, above and beyond normal modifiers, on Nekrino. 20:55 < abudhabi> !roll 1d6*10,3 20:55 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "1d6*10,3": (4)*10, (5)*10, (2)*10. Total: 40 50 20. 20:55 * nev will contact the first broker to enquire about basic ore 20:55 < abudhabi> Roll it. 20:55 < nev> !3d6+1+2 20:55 < PainBot> nev rolled "3d6+1+2": (1+3+3)+1+2. Total: 10. 20:55 < abudhabi> 100 % price. 20:55 < abudhabi> Want to try another seller? 20:55 < nev> yes please 20:55 < abudhabi> There are two more you've found. 20:56 < nev> !3d6+1+2 20:56 < PainBot> nev rolled "3d6+1+2": (3+2+2)+1+2. Total: 10. 20:56 * nev will try the final seller for basic ores 20:56 < nev> !3d61+2 20:56 < PainBot> nev rolled "3d61+2": (10+47+32)+2. Total: 91. 20:56 < nev> !3d6+1+2 20:56 < PainBot> nev rolled "3d6+1+2": (6+2+2)+1+2. Total: 13. 20:56 < abudhabi> 850 Cr/ton. 20:57 < abudhabi> He only has 20 tons, though. 20:58 * nev will buy all 20 tons of basic ore @ 850cr per ton - total spend for these items is 17000 20:59 < abudhabi> !1d6*10: Polymers 20:59 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "Polymers": (4)*10. Total: 40. 20:59 * nev will look at buying polymers 20:59 < abudhabi> 40 tons. 21:00 * Kryzzyx watches the strange monkey-beings try do complex trading with mild interest and total incomprehension 21:00 < nev> !3d6+1+2 21:00 < PainBot> nev rolled "3d6+1+2": (5+5+5)+1+2. Total: 18. 21:00 < abudhabi> Nice! 21:00 < nev> !7000*0.55 :price per unit 21:00 < PainBot> nev rolled "price per unit": 7000*0.55. Total: 3850. 21:01 < nev> "hmmm, Arthur, I dont suppose we could get another 20 tons of space somehow?" 21:01 < Arthur> "Not unless you want to buy us a new ship." 21:01 < nev> "damned, I missed these first time round and they're an absolute steal" 21:01 < abudhabi> (You are allowed to buy less than the whole lot.) 21:02 * nev will purchase 20 tons of the polymers and look longingly at the other 20 tons still showing as avialable on screen at a silly low price 21:03 < nev> "Arthur, how long till we take off?" 21:03 < Arthur> "How quickly can you get us loaded?" 21:04 < nev> "a while yet, I'll let you know when its all sorted" 21:04 < abudhabi> You may look for a buyer for excess polymers here, sure. But somehow I think the designers didn't think of this eventuality. 21:05 < abudhabi> Hmm. 21:06 < abudhabi> Tell you what: House rule. Reselling to the same planet you bought stuff from is Very Hard (-4) but it is allowed. 21:06 < nev> ((is that to the roll to find a buyer or to the broker roll?)) 21:07 < abudhabi> (The broker roll. Finding sellers is the same roll as finding buyers.) 21:10 < nev> ((ok - will not do it this time but will remember for future - Thanks Abudhabi) 21:10 < abudhabi> NP. 21:12 < nev> "ok guys, I've spent all the money - ships hold is now going to be full - loading should be done within 2 hours" 21:13 < nev> ((https://goo.gl/ilJGGV)) - info for trading 21:13 < abudhabi> The cargo starts arriving. Textiles in wood crates, polymers in plastic crates and ore in metal containers. 21:14 * natsu grunts and goes back to the field service manuals 21:14 * nev checks over random samples of the good to ensure they are ok 21:15 * Arthur informs the VIP that they're loading cargo and expect to be done within two hours. 21:15 * Kryzzyx watches all the activity but doesn't help any because he doesn't want to hurt his wounds 21:16 < abudhabi> nev: Int + Investigation. 21:17 < Kryzzyx> ((noice)) 21:17 < nev> !2d6-3+2+1 : Int + Investigation 21:17 < PainBot> nev rolled "Int + Investigation": (1+6)-3+2+1. Total: 7. 21:18 < abudhabi> nev: Everything seems in order. There's cloth, there's plastics, there's ore. 21:18 < abudhabi> All very inert. 21:18 < nev> "all looks good" 21:18 < abudhabi> You appear to have been sold the things rightly. 21:19 < abudhabi> Arthur: The VIP asks which stateroom is hers, so she can instruct the robot to carry her stuff in. 21:19 * Kryzzyx considers pinching a few yards of the textiles to make some new clothes but decides he'd better ask first. 21:20 * Arthur assigns the VIP a room on the lower deck 21:22 < abudhabi> This also means that someone of the crew needs to double room with someone else, given only 5 staterooms. 21:24 * Kryzzyx offers to bunk with his "buddy" pamaux 21:24 * Kryzzyx figures it will help him get healed, but doesn't seem to interpret Pamaux's body language of extreme displeasure at the notion. 21:24 < Kryzzyx> ((hehe)) 21:25 < Kryzzyx> ((and that means the VIP gets the disgusting bug man's room and has to get freaked out by all his otherworldly posessions)) 21:25 < Kryzzyx> ((two trolls with one stone)) 21:25 < Kryzzyx> ((:D)) 21:26 < Kryzzyx> ((just don't touch my special drawer)) 21:26 < Kryzzyx> ((lovecraftean sextoys)) 21:27 < abudhabi> Arthur: The cargo is loaded. The VIP is aboard. In fact, she's in your face. "Captain. Might I request... a different stateroom?" 21:27 < nev> "take mine, I've barely moved into it yet anyway" 21:28 < Arthur> "I'm guessing Kryzzyx did not leave his room as he got it?" 21:28 < nev> "Arthur, unless you're willing to let me bunk with you, you might want to warn Natsu I'll be bunking with him" 21:28 * Kryzzyx watches Pamaux get visibly relieved and Kryzzyx dangles his antennae sadly. "Too bad, buddy! Maybe next time!" 21:28 < abudhabi> "Thank you." 21:29 < Arthur> "Kryzzyx, when we get out of jump I will be checking your room. It will be clean and to standard." 21:29 < abudhabi> The VIP and her 'bot move to Arthur's place. 21:29 < nev> "I'll get us flying then, where are we off to next?" 21:30 < Arthur> "Nekrino." 21:30 < nev> "ah, home again... someone better come up and plot the jump course for me" 21:30 < Arthur> "I'll be up shortly. Get us a slot." 21:30 < nev> "Will do" 21:31 * Kryzzyx frowns. "Yes sir." 21:31 * nev heads to the bridge and calls up traffic control to get clearance to depart 21:31 * Kryzzyx wanders back to his room with a garbage bag and begins cleaning up his 'hive' 21:33 < abudhabi> nev: You have clearance to blast off. 21:33 * Arthur makes a final check of the ship and then heads to the bridge 21:34 < nev> @attention all hands, ship departing in 5 mins, repeat ships will lift off in 5 mins - stow it all away and strap in@ 21:34 < nev> "hey Arthur, ready to go?" 21:34 < Arthur> "We're all good." 21:34 * Kryzzyx makes a lot of noise from behind the door of his room. Moments later he walks out holding a garbage bag that looks like it's filled with mango pulp. He then grabs his flame thrower and walks back into the room and shuts the door again. 21:35 * Arthur straps in and starts doing math. Lots of math. 21:35 * Kryzzyx gets ready for the liftoff procedure. 21:35 * nev performes the checks and takes the ship up 21:36 < abudhabi> You slowly, then faster, lift off the toxic planet of cultists. Soon, it's only a blue-brown marble on the viewscreen. 21:37 < nev> "well, I'm glad to be leaving" 21:39 < abudhabi> Approximately 3 hours until jump limit. 21:40 < Arthur> Okay 21:40 < Arthur> !2d6+2+4-2: Astrogation. 21:40 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "Astrogation.": (4+2)+2+4-2. Total: 10. 21:40 < abudhabi> Success. 21:40 * Kryzzyx , when it is safe to move about the room again, goes back to his scorched earth cleaning style 21:41 < nev> @bridge to engineering, prepair to divert power to jump drive in aproximately 3 hours@ 21:42 < abudhabi> @Copy, bridge. 3 hours to jump.@ 21:42 < abudhabi> (I presume 'engineering' means Pamaux?) 21:44 < abudhabi> 3 hours and 10 minutes later, the lights are dimmed. 21:44 < abudhabi> !roll 2d6+2: Divert Power 21:44 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "Divert Power": (3+2)+2. Total: 7. 21:44 < abudhabi> Then the ship enters jumpspace. 21:45 < abudhabi> !roll 2d6-1: Jump! 21:45 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "Jump!": (4+2)-1. Total: 5. 21:49 < abudhabi> I'll investigate this for next time. 21:49 < abudhabi> This time, even making this Int won't bring that jump to "accurate". 21:50 < abudhabi> On the upside: You don't explode! 21:51 * Arthur sets up a watch rotation with Nev. One man in the cockpit at all times start day 5. 21:52 < abudhabi> You're in jump space. You're cut off from realspace, incommunicando. You have about a week. What do you do in that time? 21:52 < abudhabi> It is customary to train your skills during jumps. 21:53 < abudhabi> Also, please tell me what your routine day looks like during jump. Do you just antisocially stay in your room, attending minimal duties required, or do you do something more? 21:54 * Arthur spends time maintaining his equipment and getting people to tell him too much about themselves. 21:55 * nev during jump will spend some time reading in the common room, will talk to anyone interested - will also spend some time in the cargo hold doing excersises 21:56 * natsu continues studying field manuels for servicing weapons, and constantly cleans his gear 21:57 < abudhabi> Kryzzyx? 21:57 < abudhabi> Pamaux lairs in engineering. 21:58 < Kryzzyx> ((oh, was I supposed to do something?)) 21:58 < Kryzzyx> ((oh)) 21:58 < Kryzzyx> ((Sorry)) 21:58 * Kryzzyx is still cleaning 21:58 < Kryzzyx> ((lol :D)) 21:58 * Kryzzyx when finished cleaning asks Arthur if it's ok that he makes some new clothes from a small amount of the textiles and otherwise tries to heal up and fix his car. 21:59 < abudhabi> The VIP hangs out in the common room, largely to eat meals and read books. She seems a very stiff person. 21:59 * Kryzzyx attempts to befriend her with carouse so the discomfort between them will dissipate! 21:59 < abudhabi> Kryzzyx: Your repair bot can definitely get your car into good shape before the jump is over. 21:59 < abudhabi> Kryzzyx: Roll Int / Soc + Carouse. 22:00 * Arthur doesn't mind Kryzzyx taking a few credits worth of textiles to make clothes from. 22:01 < Kryzzyx> ((round up or down?)) 22:01 < abudhabi> Kryzzyx: Also roll 2d6. 22:02 < abudhabi> No, wait, 2d6+1. 22:02 < Kryzzyx> 2d6+1 22:02 < Kryzzyx> !2d6+1 22:02 < PainBot> Kryzzyx rolled "2d6+1": (3+6)+1. Total: 10. 22:02 < Kryzzyx> !2d6+1 22:02 < PainBot> Kryzzyx rolled "2d6+1": (4+6)+1. Total: 11. 22:02 < Kryzzyx> ((that was round up. If I should have rounded down that first one should be a 9)) 22:03 < abudhabi> Kryzzyx: The VIP ceases to be grossed out in your presence, thanks to your efforts at being sociable. She even smiles at your jokes. 22:03 * Kryzzyx makes a friend! 22:04 * Kryzzyx comes off as goofy but harmless and a little gross but mostly respectful 22:04 < abudhabi> Kryzzyx: You enter the cargo bay, and manage to retain your lunch. While the stench was OK while the ship was on the ground and the bay was allowed to have ventilation, the chemical spill from the previous owners appears to have concentrated its funk since lift-off. 22:05 * Kryzzyx blarghs 22:05 * Kryzzyx tries to find a surgical mask of some kind and tries to see if Slick has some sort of cleaning attachment. 22:05 < abudhabi> For every 5 minutes in there, roll Endurance again. 22:06 < abudhabi> Surgical mask gives you +1 on your check. 22:07 < abudhabi> Does Slick have a cleaning attachment? 22:07 < BurnEdOutLappy> ((I dont know. Are repair bots capable of cleaning?)) 22:07 < abudhabi> BurnEdOutLappy: Not very efficiently. 22:07 < BurnEdOutLappy> ((I have a char drawing and my text description, we can make judgements from there)) 22:08 < BurnEdOutLappy> http://www.coroflot.com/EdKerscher/Sketchbook-2015 22:08 < BurnEdOutLappy> ((the second drawing)) 22:09 * Kryzzyx is a rotund pill-shaped humanoid standing approximatly 5 feet tall covered with a chitenous surface of a deep red sheen the color of dried blood. The bulbous outclump of the lower body is supported by two pairs of wide flat feet placed at the ends of 4 long cylindrical bean shaped legs. His upper body resembles that of a bulky human with two semi muscular arms with triangular 22:09 * Kryzzyx three-pincered hands. His face is shaped in a sideways oval, the upper part of which supports two bulbous orb shaped segmented toxic-green eyes, which peep out from within circular goggles. The surface of the goggles have a rusty metallic blue sheen, the lenses are clouded with some sooty mineral, and the black rubber strap securing them to its head appears so tight as to deform the exoskull. 22:09 * Kryzzyx Instead of functioning ears, he has two squat antennae that poke out around the edge of a shell like surface that covers his back, the shape of which reminds you of a shelled pestachio nut. Whether they serve any functional purpose as armor or to protect wings is undeterminate based on his current mannerisms. The bug creature has general equipment skattered about his person attached to a 22:09 * Kryzzyx series of zig-zagging belts that are secured somewhere beneath theexo-skeleton. Thankfully it is wearing pants, although whether he has any embarassing anatomy worth covering, but you'd rather not explore that avenue of inquiry. The strange bug sets off a barely perceptable odor like burnt hair. 22:09 < Kryzzyx> ((oops, sorry for text wall, but not worth reposting)) 22:09 < abudhabi> Kryzzyx: It can clean, but inefficiently. It's not built for it. 22:09 < abudhabi> It'll take a lot of time and probably leave spots. 22:10 < abudhabi> So, do you take some material out or not? 22:11 * Kryzzyx sets Slick to do some cleaning routines in the bay to make it more tolerable while he quickly works through the textiles looking for the fabrics and textures he likes. He settles on one piece that has checkerboards, one piece that has stripes, and enough plain brown canvas type fabric to make some 4 legged pants out of. 22:11 < Kryzzyx> ((yup) 22:11 < abudhabi> !roll 2d6 22:11 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6": (2+3). Total: 5. 22:12 < abudhabi> !roll 2d6 22:12 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6": (6+2). Total: 8. 22:12 < abudhabi> !roll 2d6 22:12 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6": (2+6). Total: 8. 22:12 < abudhabi> Kryzzyx: Roll 2d6-3. 22:13 < Kryzzyx> !2d6-3 22:13 < PainBot> Kryzzyx rolled "2d6-3": (3+2)-3. Total: 2. 22:13 < Kryzzyx> ((doh)) 22:14 < abudhabi> Kryzzyx: The brown cloth got jumbled in the crate. Someone must've been careless when loading. Nonetheless, you have your ingredients now. 22:15 < abudhabi> Roll Endurance +1 or leave your lunch in the hold. 22:15 * Kryzzyx heads back to his now 'clean' stateroom and settles down to work on the clothing. He slips the mask in his pocket in case he needs it later, and leaves Slick to the task of cleaning for awhile. 22:15 < Kryzzyx> !2d6+2 22:15 < PainBot> Kryzzyx rolled "2d6+2": (3+5)+2. Total: 10. 22:15 < abudhabi> Flawless victory. 22:16 * Kryzzyx has smelled worse stinks on his bedsheet 22:16 < abudhabi> Very well. 22:16 < abudhabi> On the second night of the jump... everyone roll Int + Recon -2. 22:17 < Arthur> !2d6+1+2-2: Int + recon 22:17 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "Int + recon": (3+4)+1+2-2. Total: 8. 22:17 < nev> !2d6-2 :int recon 22:17 < PainBot> nev rolled "int recon": (3+5)-2. Total: 6. 22:17 * Kryzzyx makes an off color joke about crazy humans and their endoskeletons 22:18 < abudhabi> Kryzzyx? natsu? 22:19 < Kryzzyx> !2d6+1 22:19 < PainBot> Kryzzyx rolled "2d6+1": (5+3)+1. Total: 9. 22:19 < Kryzzyx> ((crap wait)) 22:19 < Kryzzyx> ((no, I dont have recon, that should be an 8)) 22:19 < Kryzzyx> ((oops, and dint count the -2 either, 6)) 22:20 < natsu> !2d6-1-2-3: whats going on? 22:20 < PainBot> natsu rolled "whats going on?": (3+6)-1-2-3. Total: 3. 22:21 < abudhabi> Arthur: Your sleep is disturbed in the night. You *think* you just heard a crash. Was it just a dream? 22:21 * Arthur grumbles and gets up to investigate. No crashing on his ship damnit. 22:22 * Arthur grabs his holster and gauss pistol on the way out. Can't be going out naked now can we? 22:22 < Kryzzyx> ((uhoh)) 22:22 < abudhabi> Arthur: Is your current stateroom upstairs or downstairs? 22:23 < Arthur> This version only has the 5 downstairs staterooms. Upstairs is all cargo, bridge and engineering spaces. 22:23 < abudhabi> OK. 22:24 < abudhabi> Arthur: You exit, and find yourself face-to-face with two people in black bodysuits and some sort of helmets/gasmasks on their heads. They have sidearms. Roll initiative. 22:25 < Arthur> !2d6+1: Init 22:25 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "Init": (3+4)+1. Total: 8. 22:26 < abudhabi> !roll 2d6: Init 22:26 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "Init": (1+6). Total: 7. 22:26 < abudhabi> Arthur: You're up. 22:26 < Arthur> !d6,4: Eat gauss pistol! 22:26 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "Eat gauss pistol!": (5), (5), (4), (2). Total: 5 5 4 2. 22:26 < Arthur> 10, 12. One each. 22:27 < Arthur> !3d6+2+2: Damage 1 22:27 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "Damage 1": (1+5+6)+2+2. Total: 16. 22:27 < Arthur> !3d6+2+4: Damage 2. 22:27 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "Damage 2.": (6+3+3)+2+4. Total: 18. 22:27 < abudhabi> 11 and 13 damage. 22:27 < abudhabi> !roll 2d6,2 22:27 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6,2": (6+4), (4+4). Total: 10 8. 22:27 * Arthur introduces the intruders to mister Burpy and shouts "intruders" 22:28 * Arthur dodges twice. 22:28 < abudhabi> The intruders amazingly remain on their feet despite being sprayed with bullets, and return fire. 22:29 < Arthur> (Dodge into cover, -2 for them, -1 on all checks for me until the end of next round, twice) 22:30 < abudhabi> 14 and 17 damage, with the AP, but the results are the same. 22:30 < abudhabi> !roll d6,4: Intruder #1 22:30 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "Intruder #1": (6), (4), (5), (1). Total: 6 4 5 1. 22:31 < abudhabi> 9 and 10... minus your modifiers, that's 7 and 8. One hit by 0. 22:31 < abudhabi> !roll 3d6-3: Damage, no AP 22:31 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "Damage, no AP": (4+2+3)-3. Total: 6. 22:32 < Arthur> Cloth armour for the win! 22:32 < abudhabi> !roll d6,4: Intruder #2 22:32 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "Intruder #2": (6), (1), (2), (4). Total: 6 1 2 4. 22:32 < abudhabi> 10 and 3... 8 and 1. One hit by 0. 22:32 < abudhabi> !roll 3d6-3: Damage, no AP 22:32 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "Damage, no AP": (6+1+3)-3. Total: 7. 22:32 * Arthur takes 3 damage total. 22:32 < abudhabi> Right. nev, natsu, Kryzzyx: You are awake now. 22:33 < abudhabi> Hard to sleep with three sets of automatic pistols firing in an enclosed space. 22:33 < nev> "oh shit!" 22:33 * nev will put on his carapace armour and grap his gaus carbine 22:34 < abudhabi> natsu, Kryzzyx? 22:34 * natsu was sleeping on the foor with his gauss pistol and stun fist close at hand 22:35 < natsu> ((sleeping in my cloth armour since it would be foolish to sleep nude on the cold metal floor)) 22:36 < Kryzzyx> ((sorry, had a phone call)) 22:37 * Kryzzyx hears the nonsense, rises from the bed, and grabs his flamethrower. He's still pretty F'd up from his near squishing, as far as he knows. He limps out into the hall to try and find the source of the kerfuffle 22:38 < abudhabi> OK. Arthur's turn. 22:38 < Arthur> Can I grab a flash bang and throw it into the room with the bad guys? 22:38 < abudhabi> You mean the corridor? 22:38 * Kryzzyx thinks of the calamaty that nearly got him culled on his home-asteroid-prison-mine and thinks better of using the flame rifle. He grabs his pistol instead, which may be just as bad? 22:39 < Arthur> (The common room. The corridors are all upstairs) 22:39 * natsu moves to the doorway peering out to the corridor 22:40 < abudhabi> Retcon: You're all on the upper floor. It was the lower floor staterooms that were taken out. 22:40 < abudhabi> The fight is in the common room. 22:40 * Arthur grabs a flash bang from the desk and throw it around the corner into the common room 22:41 < Arthur> "Flash!" 22:41 * natsu ducks back into his room 22:41 < nev> ((GORDONS ALIVE!)) 22:41 < abudhabi> Arthur: Rules for flashbangs? 22:42 < Arthur> !3d6: Stun. Subtract armour 22:42 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "Stun. Subtract armour": (5+4+6). Total: 15. 22:43 < abudhabi> !roll 2d6-3-10,2 22:43 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6-3-10,2": (6+4)-3-10, (6+4)-3-10. Total: -3 -3. 22:43 * Arthur checks they're down, retrieves some handcuffs from the armoury when they are 22:44 * nev finally comes out into the corridor fully kitted out, after all the action has finished 22:44 < abudhabi> Lucky for everyone else that they didn't open their doors yet. The two intruders are out for the count. Arthur's ears are ringing. 22:44 * Arthur strips them, hand cuffs them and cuffs their legs to their handcuffs 22:45 < nev> "I'm going to make sure the bridge is secure, there might be more" 22:45 < Arthur> "STOP WHISPERING!" 22:45 < abudhabi> They're pretty heavily injured, but alive. Now they're in their underwear and cuffed. 22:45 * Kryzzyx makes his way into the common room waving an old revolver type gun. He is stripped to his underwear and exposing more horrible parts of his anatomy that you wish remained am ystery. 22:45 * nev runs to the bridge 22:45 < Kryzzyx> "What's happening!?" 22:46 < Arthur> "WE HAD STOWAWAYS. CLEAR THE BRIDGE AND CARGOBAY!" 22:46 * Arthur checks up on the VIP 22:46 * Kryzzyx frowns and nods, and heads towards the bridge. 22:46 < Kryzzyx> ((actually)) 22:46 < abudhabi> Arthur: The VIP's door is locked. 22:46 < Kryzzyx> ((yeah, bridge is more important)) 22:46 * natsu equips his combat armour 22:46 * Arthur overrides the lock 22:47 < abudhabi> !roll 2d6+2 22:47 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+2": (3+3)+2. Total: 8. 22:47 * Kryzzyx skitters along the hallway, somewhat quickly on his four bowed legs. He aims the revolver ahead of him and nervously shoves it in nooks and cranneys as he advances towards the door. 22:47 * Arthur shouts before opening the door. 22:47 < abudhabi> Arthur: You find the VIP in her pajamas, aiming a gun at you. 22:48 < abudhabi> "Captain?" 22:48 < Arthur> "WE HAVE INTRUDERS, I DEALT WITH TWO OF THEM AND WE'RE SWEEPING THE SHIP FOR MORE." 22:48 < abudhabi> "You don't need to shout, Captain." She lowers the gun. 22:49 < Arthur> "WHAT? Oh. Sorry. Flash bang in close quarters." 22:49 < abudhabi> "I heard." 22:49 < Arthur> "Not my best idea, but it worked. Stay here until we give the all clear." 22:50 * Kryzzyx hopes backup arrives before he heads into danger. He's been hurt so many times already. 22:50 < abudhabi> nev, natsu, Kryzzyx: You sweep the ship. Bridge is clear (and, well, locked as it normally would be when nobody's there). Pamaux's got engineering secured. 22:50 * Arthur sorts through the gear piles from the intruders 22:51 < abudhabi> nev, natsu, Kryzzyx: You also find out where the intruders stowed away - two of the textile crates are open. 22:51 * Kryzzyx nods and sticks with nev and natsu as they head towardsand into the cargo bay. He puts a gasmask back on as he enters. He glances around between the crates for intruders, and also slick. 22:51 < nev> "..." 22:51 < abudhabi> Arthur: They have oxygen masks (almost exhausted), autopistols and full body cloth armour. 22:52 < abudhabi> They forced the cargo bay interior door open. 22:52 < Arthur> Any kind of comms gear? 22:52 < abudhabi> Arthur: Nope. 22:52 * natsu retrieves his gauss support weapon with its bio sight and starts scanning containers in the cargo hold 22:52 < abudhabi> natsu: Int + Sensors. 22:53 * Arthur waits for the intruders to wake up so he can get to interrogating. 22:53 < natsu> !2d6-1+1: sensors! 22:53 < PainBot> natsu rolled "sensors!": (6+3)-1+1. Total: 9. 22:53 * nev returns to Arthur to talk to him 22:54 < nev> "Arthur, I'd like everyone to suit up or lock themselves in their rooms, i'm thinking of shutting of the life support for a while to make sure there's no more of them left" 22:54 < abudhabi> natsu: You find some a couple of decomposing rats. They appear to have ingested some of the chemical spills. 22:55 < Arthur> "They had air masks, killing life support wouldn't work. Their tanks were almost empty as well. Get Natsu to sweep the place with his bio scanner." 22:55 < Arthur> "And the next time we're carrying cargo to a world with a breathable atmosphere, we're putting the cargobay in vacuum as we leave." 22:56 < nev> "I'm convinced thats a good idea, Natsu is sweeping the remaining crates - no sign of anyone else on the ship from our sweep" 22:56 < abudhabi> Speaking of cargo bays, the stench from the inside is spreading through the disabled door. 22:56 < Arthur> "And get that bay sealed up tight again." 22:56 < natsu> @ Kryzzyx , can you get your droid to look at this door? @ 22:58 < Arthur> @Just get it closed, worry about proper repairs later. We've got other ways into the bay.@ 22:59 < Kryzzyx> @I'll try.@@ 22:59 < natsu> @ Rodger will see what we can do @ 22:59 * Kryzzyx starts looking harder for Slick, checking between boxes near the leak. 22:59 * Kryzzyx if he finds him collects the little bot and carries him to the door in his free hand. 23:00 < abudhabi> The repair bot is very much well-suited towards repairs like this. It'll get it done in an hour or less. 23:01 < abudhabi> Under ten minutes if you want a patch job. 23:02 < abudhabi> The door is welded closed in a jiffy. The life support systems will get the stench out eventually. 23:04 < abudhabi> Arthur: The captives eventually regain consciousness. 23:05 * Arthur asks them for their names and who they're working for 23:05 < abudhabi> They stay silent. 23:07 < abudhabi> Arthur: 10-60 minutes. Retries at cumulative -1. 23:08 * Kryzzyx attempts to aid the investigation just by being scary looking 23:08 * Arthur sets up a game of good cop, bad cop with Nev and goes at it for days in an attempt to break these two. 23:09 < Arthur> We'll separate them and deal with them one at a time, so 1 to 6 days for the first. 23:09 < Kryzzyx> ((oh, did you ask for persuade? I didn't understand at first until I saw the skill)) 23:09 < Kryzzyx> ((I have it at +1)) 23:10 < Kryzzyx> ((and I also have diplomat / deception / jack of all trades if either of those help)) 23:10 < Kryzzyx> ((ok, str)) 23:10 < Kryzzyx> !2d6+1 23:10 < PainBot> Kryzzyx rolled "2d6+1": (2+3)+1. Total: 6. 23:10 < Kryzzyx> ((doh)) 23:10 < abudhabi> That's a -2 to the chained check. 23:12 < Kryzzyx> ((I have deception at +1; sorry about jumping ahead I heard you mention it on the chat and thought you were asking for the roll. my bad)) 23:12 < abudhabi> (NP.) 23:12 < nev> !2d6+2+2+1 23:12 < PainBot> nev rolled "2d6+2+2+1": (2+5)+2+2+1. Total: 12. 23:12 * Kryzzyx uses the repair bot to threaten torture. 23:13 < Kryzzyx> ((lol)) 23:13 < Arthur> !2d6+1+1+2+1: persuade task chain. 23:13 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "persuade task chain.": (1+5)+1+1+2+1. Total: 11. 23:14 < Arthur> (Kryzzyx is bad cop, Nev tells victim that the other guy is already talking and we're not going to have any use for this guy soon and then I come in and get him to give up the goods) 23:15 < abudhabi> Arthur: You get one of them to talk. It's obvious that he's in large amount of pain from his injuries. "I'm Zhui Hui. We're with the SLF and I got nothing against you. But the traitor bitch needs to die." 23:16 * Arthur tries to get information on the SLF out of this guy. 23:17 < abudhabi> He coughs blood in your general direction. 23:17 < abudhabi> Who's handling the other one at the moment? 23:18 * Arthur gets Pamaux down here to make sure these guys don't die, then locks the one they've finished interrogating into the airlock for safe keeping. 23:18 < Arthur> (We don't want them dying before their execution, after all) 23:19 < abudhabi> Pamaux inspects them. 23:19 < abudhabi> !roll 2d6+3,2 23:19 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+3,2": (4+6)+3, (3+2)+3. Total: 13 8. 23:19 < Kryzzyx> ((from then on, dealing with injury became known to the team as 'throwing a carpet on it') 23:21 < abudhabi> The talking one he stabilizes. Then he ministers to the other one, who starts convulsing. @Hey, Aurthur, Pam here. Three guesses what goes crunch?@ 23:21 < Arthur> @I'm hoping the answer isn't my prisoner, because I wasn't done talking to him yet@ 23:22 < abudhabi> @Ehhhh, sort of. You know those suicide teeth from spy holos?@ 23:23 < Arthur> @Right. So from now on we have to knock everyone's teeth out as well? Make sure the live one looses any suicide teeth he might have before he uses one.@ 23:23 < abudhabi> Pamaux is holding down the convulsing, but rapidly calming down body of the prisoner. 23:23 < abudhabi> @Sure thing.@ 23:25 * Arthur moves the corpse into the other airlock and depressurises it so the body doesn't get a chance to rot. 23:26 < abudhabi> Pamaux enters the airlock. The airlock closes behind him. If one stands nearby, one can hear prolonged, irregularly-spaced screaming coming from there. Half an hour later, Pamaux exits, carrying a plastic bag of bloody bits. 23:28 < abudhabi> Anyway. That's it for today. 23:28 < abudhabi> Next week: Exiting jumpspace. 23:28 < Kryzzyx> woot 23:28 -!- natsu is now known as maz 23:28 < abudhabi> Don't forget the 1 week of training you get. Note to self: Raft bill.